With Drops of Gravity
by stelochild
Summary: Most gravity has no known origin. Is it some exotic particle? Nobody knows. Is dark energy responsible for the expansion of the universe? Nobody knows.


_**Edited.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own _Boku no Hero Academia_. Please enjoy this product of my imagination.

* * *

"Most gravity has no known origin. Is it some exotic particle? Nobody knows. Is dark energy responsible for the expansion of the universe? Nobody knows." - Neil deGrasse Tyson

* * *

**With Drops of Gravity**

**Chapter I:**

**First Impressions**

* * *

"_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones,_

_Enough to make my systems blow,_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age,_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age," – Radioactive; Imagine Dragons_

* * *

There was something beautiful about the dance of cherry blossoms in the wind. As mundane as it was, one could easily become lost in their trance; their eyes enticed by the fluidity of every unplanned movement. She envied such grace, arm reaching out so steadily to capture one in her small hand. They evaded her, causing a small smile to form upon cherry painted lips.

_Oh, how she loved Spring. _

With a deep breath, she continued her trek to her destination, her feet moving lightly on the pavement as if dancing. As she moved, she noticed the crowd around her stare. They awed in wonder at the uniform she was wearing and applauded proudly; a tinted blush creeping upon her pale complexion. She could feel the reputation of her new school falling upon her already.

Yūei High School was the #1 hero academy in the country. Associated with the Symbol of Peace himself, it was the cornerstone of development for many top Pro heroes today. Hundreds if not thousands of inspiring young heroes apply to enter such an institute, but only a select few are chosen to attend. She had the privilege to be one of them; an honor she wore proudly as she entered the gates of the enormous campus.

Yūei was just as impressive as its reputation, presented in a way that demanded reverence from all that viewed it. It was almost overwhelming; her already small stature shrinking even more under its presence. Down its walkway stood two rows of busts, showcasing past alum heroes who have left their marks on heroic history. Taking in their statues, she felt herself embrace the legacy that she soon would be inheriting by entering the doors of this school.

From this point forward she had to prove herself worthy of wearing this uniform.

A thought now that has increased drastically in weight.

_Calm down. You got this._

"Out of the way, _**extra**_!"

"Huh?"

Bright, crimson eyes bored narrowly into magenta ones as a breach of personal space was conducted. The young man standing before her was the exact personification of rudeness she abhorred. He was a delinquent; she could tell from the absence of his mandated tie to the way his pants basically sagged all the way to his ankles. His spiky blonde hair matching the explosive temper she could _feel _he had. How the school could let in someone like him, she'll never know.

"Did I stutter? **Move. **You're blocking my way," He said; voice rough and heavy, laced in pure irritation. He looked at her as if she was nothing; a bug he could easily crushed.

This ticked her _off_.

Instinctively, she wanted to sink her fangs in him, numbing his body and doing as she wished to it in her pretty web as he watched in agony.

But those were only her instincts, and she had much better control than that. She wasn't going to let this animal bring out the worse in her.

"My apologies," She hissed lowly, moving out of his way. Her voice not quivering or losing volume, stinging and taunting.

He watched her as she stepped to the side; eyes trained on her every move as if he didn't trust her motive. When she didn't attempt no ill intentions towards him, he started to walk again, completely ignoring her as if she wasn't there. She glared at him as he entered the building.

Hopefully, she wouldn't be in the same class as him.

* * *

Only a few students arrived early within the cohort of Class 1-A; she being one of them as she took her assigned seat at the front of the class. To her dismay, the ash-blonde brute from before was within the same class, but just like how he did earlier, she ignored him as if they never met; eyes focused intently on the small book she had within her hand.

As more students entered the classroom, the livelier things became with greetings being exchanged and light idly chatter being conducted. Seamlessly, she blended into the background, attention still focused on her book, completely content in the small bubble she was in. This was very normal for her especially since there were qualities about her that made her difficult to approach.

In the midst of her reading, she lifted her head only once, being greeted by the arrival of a rather uncomfortable fellow.

He stood awkwardly in the door; eyes wide and terrified as if walking in would solidify his doom. On top of his head stood a bush of messy dark green locks and his face a cluster of freckles under round, beady green eyes. He was the plainest boy she had ever seen, and yet from his ridiculously done tie, she could tell there was an adorable character to him.

It was this notion that caused her to do something she rarely did.

"Salutations."

"Wha!?" Beady eyes searched frantically for the soft voice that spoke; shifting from ceiling to floor to find its source.

"S-sa-salu—what?" He repeated questionably; voice shaky and unsure as he stilled searched for the being that spoke to him.

"Sal-u-ta-tions," She spoke again, a smile being heard in her words. What a peculiar boy; he didn't know what salutations meant.

Hearing her smile, he formed his own though graceless and unfaltering. He looked like someone had him at gunpoint. "W-what are those?...And where are you?"

"Salutations are greetings – it's my fancy way of saying 'Hello'," She informed. "Look down here, in front of you."

When his eyes finally fell upon her, he involuntary took a step back. The first thing he noticed was her eyes; they were magenta, contrasting so much from her pale skin and black hair that the dark pink could easily be mistaken for blood red. Her lips – plump and full – were painted the same color, giving her almost a vampiric appearance. With inky black hair, she wore a portion down with the remainder tied in a bun; bangs cascading heavily over her eyes and brow. On her hands were much residue of silver webs, which she was not ashamed of showing.

She looked at him expectedly as he stared, curious as to how he would react. She wouldn't blame him for walking away; that is something she was used to, but something told her he wasn't that type of person.

"See me now?"

He nodded furiously. "Yes! I do! G-good Morning—Salutations!...Um, what is your name, please?"

She smiled at this question. _What an odd sweet boy._

"My name is Arakaki, Arakaki Mayumi," Mayumi said. "What is yours?"

"Midoriya Izuku!" He seemed more confident as he spoke, but there was still a little nervousness behind his voice. Neither less, he seemed kind and because of that, he won her favor.

Mayumi returned to her book as soon as other students pulled for Midoriya's attention, not saying a word as he was bombarded with chatter from other people. She was only thankful she could make an association on her first day of school. Her mother will be proud of this development.

Mayumi dazed into her own world until she was brought back by a sudden change in the class. They were all silent, looking eerily at the class door in a uniformed fashion. Following their gaze, Mayumi lifted an eyebrow at the disheveled man before coming out a faded yellow slumber bag.

She had no right of her own to talk about someone else's appearance but upon seeing this man, she knew immediately he was tired and did not want to be there. He was a tall lanky man with half-lidded tired eyes and a mop of messy dark hair. His facial hair was unkempt and the clothes he wore didn't fit him well. Her appearance wasn't ideal but he wasn't quite there either.

Digging into his slumber bag, he pulled out the school's official jumpsuit. "Put these on and meet me out on the fields."

* * *

"A Quirk Apprehension Test?"

Aizawa Shōta ran by his own rules. Even though the students of Class 1-A earned their place at Yūei, he wanted to test them even further. Through Quirk Apprehension Tests, he wanted to measure their potential and judge whether or not they deserved to be at Yūei. Whoever ranked last out of all the tests, he would automatically expel them from the school. He was weeding them out indefinitely.

Mayumi was not fond of such hazing, a frown evident on her painted lips as she stood nestled between Midoriya and a round-faced girl with brown short hair. She wanted to vocalize her own opinion, but after seeing Aizawa shut down the girl beside her, she knew this man didn't care an ounce about how they felt about this.

_Such a cruel man._

"Arakaki, Ashido, you both are up first for the 50-meter dash," Aizawa announced, voice dull and void of any feeling. _Did he even feel anything?_

Sighing, Mayumi knew there was no point in being overly upset about the whole thing and to do just as he wanted. Passing his _tests _was her only way of staying in the school, so as much as she didn't like it, she had to play his game.

She knew being at Yūei wouldn't be easy, but she hadn't imagined this.

Standing at the starting line of the dash, Mayumi felt a shiver run through her tiny body. As much as doing these tests would prove themselves to Aizawa, they were also showing themselves off to their classmates, who watched them intently with interest. Mayumi was never one to show off her Quirk to a lot of people but seeing that from now on she would have no choice to, she might as well get used to the curious stares.

Taking a deep breath, she got in starting position; her heart thumping into her ears as she anxiously waited for the gun to go off. Vaguely, she heard the pink monochromic girl next to her wish her good luck.

"On Your Mark. Get Ready. _**GO—!**_"

Mayumi's feet looked as though they barely touched the ground as she ran, her legs extending in a graceful, yet swift manner as she lifted them. In a matter of seconds, it was over.

"4.01 seconds!"

Bending over on her knees, Mayumi panted in short breathes, internally cursing herself for pushing so hard on the first test. Even though she had the speed, she wasn't much of a runner, preferring instead to crawl or swing since those things came more naturally.

Mayumi's short breaths continued as she made her way back to her spot among her classmates. With a heavy heart and an over-exerted chest, she regretted not bringing a bottled water out with her; her body overheating tremendously. For her first day, she surely wasn't thinking much about much more physical her academics were going to be from now on.

_Gotta do better._

"Here."

Coolness was all Mayumi felt as an engulfing rush of cold relief invaded her chest, her eyes staring in wonder at the indifferent gaze in front of her. The eyes she saw were different – one a soothing gray and the other a soul-piercing turquoise – matching the same slit tone of the stranger's hair with one side ivory white and the other side a striking crimson red. However, what caught Mayumi's attention the most about the stranger was the current positioning of his hand.

Though she was grateful for the relief, she was not fond of him having his hand nestled upon her chest, and immediately turned crimson from the action. She wanted to reprimand him, but the intentness in his eyes reassured her his actions were pure though orthodox they were.

"That should help," He said, voice cool and calm as he removed his hand. He didn't say another word as he went on his way, not even allowing her to say a thank you for his service.

"Weird," Mayumi breathed.

The rest of the apprehension tests went as planned with Mayumi doing fairly well for most of them. In the end, she ended up ranking as #4 underneath the rude ash blonde, Bakugou Katsuki, the mysterious two-toned boy, Todoroki Shōto, and the reserved prodigy, Yaoyorozu Momo. Though she was relieved to be in top five, Mayumi felt herself frown at who came in last.

She did not know Midoriya long enough to care so much about his expulsion to be pained by it, Mayumi was still sad for him. None of them really wanted to be sent home but seeing one of them go was still an uncomfortable sight. Plus, there was just something about Midoriya she couldn't quite understand.

Midoriya had the power to excel in every test; he could have ranked as #1, but throughout the tests, he didn't even use his Quirk. He only used it once during the ball toss and even Mayumi knew he had amazing power from that one throw.

It makes her wonder why he limited himself like that.

Glancing over at the awkward boy, she watched him wither in pain and disappointment at his score. If only she knew the words to comfort him.

"And I was lying; no one is going home," Aizawa proclaimed, swiftly turning off the scoreboard. He then stretched his mouth into an uncharacteristic smile, his face pulling muscles not used often. "It was just a logical ruse so you all could do your best."

* * *

"Arakaki-chan!"

Red, oversized shoes came to a screeching halt in front of perfectly tailored hot pink ballet shoes; dark green hair clouding the vision of magenta eyes as Midoriya bent over to catch his breath. When he finally regained his composure, he stood far beyond Mayumi's height, proving her earlier assumptions current. It was the end of the day for the students of Class 1-A, and even though it ended in exhaustion, Mayumi found herself extending her social meter more than she wanted to.

"Yes?" She blinked.

Before Midoriya could open his mouth again, they were joined by two more familiar figures. Iida Tenya was the boy with engines coming out of his calves. His dark blue hair was neatly combed and trimmed like the rest of his assemble with his look being complete with square glass. He easily towered all of them in the group.

Beside him stood the girl was next to Mayumi much of the apprehension tests. She reminded Mayumi of the cuteness she lacked, having a round and friendly face with permanent blushes and warm-toned hair that complimented her face. Even her name was cute – Uraraka Ochaco.

"Would you like to walk to the train station with us?" Midoriya asked.

No – she did not.

She preferred to walk alone, but seeing the eager eyes around her, Mayumi unexpectedly nodded her head. They were only walking as fellow classmates, after all, there was nothing attached to this. Plus, Midoriya did win her favor.

Nestling in between Midoriya and Uraraka, Mayumi fell in step with the trio as they made their way to the station. Halfway there, Midoriya turned to Mayumi.

"I've been wondering this all day, Arakaki-chan," He began, earning Iida's and Uraraka's attention. "But what exactly is your Quirk?"

"Oh, I'm a spider."

* * *

**Author's Note: **This concludes Chapter I. Thank you all for reading and exploring my character, Mayumi. Her Quirk is Spider; every power that Spider-Man has, she has basically. She's another animal base Quirk user for Class 1-A who looks entirely human with more animal behavior traits. Her personality is based a lot from Charlotte from 'Charlotte's Web'. Until next time!


End file.
